User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E137 - Aang VS Edward Sneak Peak
DEATH BATTLE Cast 2019:E137 - Aang VS Edward Fight Preview on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube Download the audio version at http://bit.ly/DBC136. This episode is sponsored by Quip (http://getquip.com/CAST, get your first refill pack for FREE) and Felix Gray (Go to http://felixgrayglasses.com/BATTLECAST to protect your eyes today). This episode aired on July 16,2019. Join the crew as they show off the sneak peek of the upcoming Aang Vs Edward fight! Then, the guys discuss about the premiere of the new DBX featuring Billy Burson, the voice of Ringmaster! 0. Ben Singer, Chad James, Billy Burson and Sam Mitchell are the hosts. 1. Aang VS Edward Fight Preview 1.1. Episode 15 of Death Battle Season 6 will be something great and having Lisa Foiles will be great. (Not 100% sure if she would be there.) 1.1.1. Lisa Foiles and Jocelyn the Intern has been out of Death Battle for a while. 1.2. The idea of DBX is about when Screwattack approached different animators and wanted to experiment them with how well they could adapt into Death Battle. 1.3. The concept of Ringmaster is that Screwattack wants to build a host that can bring hype while cutting the research on characters (just a biography). 1.3.1. E.g. Tron Bonne is a character from a game ages ago. 1.4. Season 6 has been a season mainly about long-requested Death Battle matchups. (Compared to Season 5 which has been maunly about highly requested matchups.) 1.4.1. Aang VS Edward is both highly requested and long requested. The SA crew put it at Season 6 so as to gather sufficient manpower and talent to make the awesome animations (lots of hand drawn elements required) 1.5. The real Aang VS Edward Fight Preview 2. What's going on 2.1. Fan Art 2.1.1. https://twitter.com/Reddgauntlet/status/1148139099901050880 2.2.2. https://twitter.com/TyScope3/status/1150501911805812737 2.2. DBX 2.2.1. Ringmaster is bringing hype as a host of an underground arena or a "rigged show". Unlike Wizard and Boomstick which look like two professors co-hosting a lecture about which character will win but claiming their own research methodology is the best. 2.2.2. The recent arrangement allows animators more freedom to make their own desired battle endings while the audience may choose who should win. And RT First Members can watch both endings. Sam said that the endings will lead to characters actually having different means to kill off the opponent so that the audience will not feel repetitive. 2.2.3. DBX matchup requests are filled using the same request for as that for Death Battle. Matchups that even the SA crew find stompy or spiteful (like Thor VS Raiden or Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog) will be chosen as DBX. 3. Community Death Battle - Teen Gohan vs Superboy 3.1. Selected last week 3.1.1. Team Teen Gohan 3.1.2. Team Superboy 3.2. Selected this week 3.2.1. Team Teen Gohan 3.2.2. Team Superboy 3.3. Screwattack's views 3.3.1. The DBX let the audience choose who wins in a DBX. There is an alternate ending for every DBX matchup. 3.3.2. This seasons DBX will run for at least 10 episodes. For 10 episodes, a poll will be out for public voting < 1 week before the airing of the episode. 3.3.3. To streamline the airing process, verdicts of the DBX episode will be picked by the SA crew only after the poll is complete. 3.3.4. Gohan : Superboy - 57% : 43% 4. Next Community Death Battle - D.Va vs Tron Bonne 4.1. Sam described that one end will have a touch of a Marvel Avengers scene. Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast